Slip
by PardonTheMess
Summary: All happy endings are happy in the end how they are reached never are. This is the story about a girl at the mercy of King Zarkon.


A:N/ I was in a dark mood which became darker as this progressed but had all good intentions at the beginning. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. The mention of Lotor and his Scribes are from a mailinglist I adore and decided to dabble in their universe. Caution for this story is heavily centered around the rape of the main character.

Disclaimer: All characters are burrowed without known permission for this story. All resemblances between the original character to any person living dead or fictional is coincendence.

Once upon there was a hopeless romantic who spent most of her time in a closet. Not a figurative closet to hide away her secret and skeletons but an actual closet for it was the only peace she could find. In a house with 5 women and one bathroom life was a constant battle for space, privacy and one own sanity. As the smallest but not youngest of the girls she was at a clear disadvantage of her sisters. So she made do with the resources available to her and receded into the closet. Her companions a lamp on the floor, her cd player and an ever changing pile of books from the local library. Her sister could never figure out the allure books held over their little sister. Why read about such unbelievable happenings when a world full of available young men waited.

She felt no urge to join the shallow proceedings of everyday life when she was courted with grace and passion by handsome brooding characters the world no longer held a place for. She yearned for old world gentlemen waiting outside her door with roses and carriages ready to whisk her away. She dreamed of powerful warriors from this world and others throwing her over their shoulder and commenting wicked deeds upon her with a hungry smile as she thought them. She wasn't ready to face the disappointments of reality. So she stayed in her closet dreaming of a love she would never find unless it found her.

People who have great adventures usually are unfortunate enough to fall into situations of life or death if they survive the adventure can be retold and they can be hailed as a hero. In case of death their tale is one of warning and the next person is lined up to try their go at becoming a hero. Such a similar tale unfolded as it is always bound to do.

She could not live her life in a closet she was human thus had certain needs which must be met to insure her survival. During one of her trips away from the closet she found solace in the only other place her house offered it, the shower. The hot running water helped muffle her family in the morning but nothing completely blocked out the noise of the most occupied and coveted area in the house during the morning hours. She went through the routine to prepare for school that morning and was watching the soap spiral down the drain. An innocent little hole that caused great fear for every child thinking something could either come out of it intent on harm or one could be sucked down with the water. She stepped closer under the water letting the water hit her back which once clear of all soap she turned off the shower and all the remaining water slipped down the drain herself included.

No scream was heard in the bathroom from where she had come from but she screamed as darkness from the pipe turned to light as she fell. Wet, naked and cold from the rushing air around her she was cushioned from the fall by a large body of water. She sputtered and broke to the surface wiping her eyes of water. She looked around the room was filled stone polished and unpolished every surface made of stone. The heat raising from the water blocked a clear view but from the robe of deep red sitting on a stone bench next to a pile of large fluffy towels she guessed this was a bath of some sorts.

The water was scented but not of pleasant things one would chose it smelled of mold or moss mixed with dirt, the fresh dirt upturned after a rain storm. A earth smell she knew would cling to her no matter how many showers she would take. The water began to ripple at something or someone emerged close to where she floated. She gasped and backed away a little as the head of a creature with blue skin and devoid of hair surfaced. Fin like ears and long nose with many ridges also graced this face, she stared until yellow cat eyes stared back from this strange reptile. She did what any wet naked teenager would do she panicked screamed "Monster!" and swam for an edge. the creature did not follow and she disappeared into the steamy corners of the room trying to locate an exit. She managed to find one after scrambling about half the room and ran out down the hall slipping ever so slightly as she flew around the first available corner due to dripping wet on highly polished floors.

She ran through the maze of halls not picking any particular direction just away from the creature in the bath. She had yet to see any other form of life until she rounded another corner and came upon to men. The men had blue skin as the creature had and were dressed in a military style uniform but of finer fabric and more elegant if not elaborate embellishments to their uniform. She paused and with a blush creeping from her face to her toes stiffened waiting for their reaction. They stopped mid stride appraised her causing her to blush even deeper and moved forward. As they neared she closed her eyes awaiting for them to grab her and drag her into a cold damp cell. The footsteps approached were right in front of her and then behind her, she opened her eyes and turned her head. The men merely passed her by and turned a corner to continue their business.

She was puzzled but not letting a gift horse in the mouth she started her fast pace again trying her best not to fall from the pudle of water at her feet. There was little success as she slipped into the wall to her left but she remained undamaged and moved about. Since the men in uniform passing her mind changed from just getting away from the creature to finding something dry to wear, running had made her cold and tired. The creature obviously wasn't following since she had received no reaction from the men and she had heard no one persuing her. She wondered what kind of place she had come to that caused little to no reaction to a naked female running around, where people had blue skin and there were creatures kept in roman style baths.

She scoffed at herself she wouldn't really cause a reaction back home any way other then she was running around naked. She in her own opinion was built like a 13 year old boy which was not appealing when she was a 15 year old girl. It didn't help her choice of clothes was shapeless baggy shirt and jeans although from the girls section. Her hair cut close to her head added to this illusion the picture she had chosen the cut had been female and she had wanted a style which made her look like Audrey Hepburn via roman holiday but instead looked like a boy. She didn't care people ignored her and it was wash and wear, low matinance her favorite word when it came to fashion. The cut and clothes added to the childish features of her face all contributing to the 13 year old boy illusion, she didn't care to be noticed no one ever was Mr. Darcy.

Her paced slowed and she wondered into a few rooms some were sleeping chambers unused it seemed since they were devoid of clothing and some were meeting rooms, sitting rooms, one room was just a large empty space made of stone and a large well filled almost to the brim with a liquid to dark in color of blue and thick in consistency to be water. She moved on never lingering just in case an alarm had been sent out for her capture or should someone actually care a nude female was walking around. After a few more hallways and rooms now completely dry and shivering she managed to find a room in use but no occupants with her new favorite word, clothing!

The close were both female and male for the male was of a large size too much for her to wear but the female was of a fashionable nature and contained a wardrobe transparent, flimsy items. Did this place contain harem slaves for the clothes seemed only fit to be worn by such girls. Nothing in her digging in the wardrobe seemed fit to wear of her tastes nothing of decent covering unless she wore them in layers and guilty as she felt having to still this women's clothes in the first place she did not want to be excessive in her thievery. She dressed in the longest item she could find which barely came to her mid thigh and placed a skirt underneath it. They were both ghastly colors the top a rosy pink and the skirt a powder blue. The fabrics caught the air and wisped around her when she walked she was slightly thankful for this since the skirt was too long for her . She tied it just below her breast and is bulged under the top making her look slightly deformed in the clingy fabric. She gave into the temptation to look in the mirror and was half surprised she looked female!

The clothes although tailored for another clung to her chest and made them raise up pushed even further by the skirt tied just beneath them. Had she been at all concerned with her appearance she should say she looked rather nice in the clothing the top was a good color, instead she pulled the straps of the shirt adjusting to a better comfort level and assure it wouldn't slip off she left the room. She had noted her dull sandy hair was gray not in the style ones hair turned because if increased age but a dark gray one would find on the end of a pencil. She rather liked the new darker color and chalked off the change as another odd occurrence due to her new location. She had to find someone perhaps a servant to give her a location and perhaps a way out of the building or even a way back home. Perhaps someone had even heard of the planet earth.

She walked and again not choosing any real direction but when came to stairways she chose down as the best option. She soon came upon more people none giving her any mind as she wondered through the populated halls. There were many creatures all alien to her eyes but the ones with blue skin seemed the dominate race for they wore military uniforms and walked frequently through the hall, and were posted outside of certain rooms. She received a few looks mostly from arguing aliens as she passed to close to them, they quietly eyed her then resumed conversation as she moved beyond them. She felt small at the size of some of them mostly the blues as she begun to call the race with the blue skin. She was not very short by her people standards an average 5'5" smallest in her family but still a good highest.

a few tried speaking to her but she just smiled and waved them off not understanding a word and they seem content to leave her alone. She felt she had wondered a good hour since the bathroom her stomach growled. Had she been home she would be sitting on the bus to school having already eaten breakfast or grabbing something before second period since her first period was let empty on purpose. Stealing clothing from an unknown room was one thing the owner had so many items she would probably not notice their disappearance for days perhaps weeks but food was another. Stealing was a crime no matter the culture, theft of food was always punishable by lengthy and great consequences. Should she be caught would they lock her away, force her into servitude or take her hands, that made her cringe. Her odds were not favorable the place was surrounded with guards and she was uncoordinated and least of all graceful.

Perhaps during a busier hour she could manage to sneak off with a small item from the kitchen if she was lucky enough to locate it or return to the rooms to she if she could find a deserted one with a private tray. Night was always what someone tried but they always seemed to get caught and people wee always more alert at night. Crowds were better to not be noticed and so far she had been lucky no one cared about her presence. She decided the second option seemed her luckiest option, if this place ran as the hotels on her world she could pick a discarded food tray from outside a door and pick through the remains or even steal one before they were delivered.

Had she been elsewhere she would ask a guard for assistance but she had been uneasy since the bath and creature. There was a spark of recognition there and also one of great distrust. If the creature unsettled her this much by just a glance how would the rest of the blues treat her? She did not want to chance it not until she shook the feeling and found someone at ease around. She managed to find the area of bedrooms again disserted still aside from the occasional patrol, she did her best to avoid them but couldn't help but be seen by a few they too ignored her. She was begging to feel invisible had she known she could touch solid objects she would think herself a ghost or an apparition.

She hummed as she moved through new corridor and explored new rooms. She came across a corridor with a door heavily guarded she turned and head another direction not curious enough to move past these guards. She wound around a corridor or two until she came upon a heavy door stained in a dark finish and even had spikes on its edges. She giggled at the sight of it but it seemed to fit the decor of the building changing from metal and blinking light to stone polished and rough. Inside was her reason for living, from ceiling to floor every wall surface occupied by shelves holding books.

As she ventured further into the room she noticed no high-tech gadgetry found, the room was very large and she did not bother to estimate distance and width. The floor was covered in rugs, expensive rugs with symbols and epic stories woven into them, old heirlooms but well cared for. It seemed only few feet ever touched them, she briefly wondered if she was crossing a cultural taboo but it was quickly swept away. She moved toward the shelves and surveyed their contents they appeared to be just as one would find in an ancient monastery. Bound leather tomes, lose parchment ready to crumble, scrolls of crude leaf paper, linen and parchment. Some areas were next stacked with proper organization to them others where crammed and piled together. To her amazement she found titles not familiar to her but written in English and some just using romanized lettering.

She wearily reached out to touch a few and relieved when no alarm sounded or trap was sprung. She moved away wanting to go to the higher levels a stair case lead to a second and third level. There were not ladders to climb to the higher shelves but she was sure she was just over looking the obvious. She spared a moment before heading up stairs to look at the contents of a desk occupying the center of the room. In the style of the doors it was dark stained wood with spike on the corners and for legs the chair matched as well. On the desk lay stacks of unrolled maps, maps of star systems and specific planets, odd still she did care much for their existence or the owners interest. She made her way to the stairs and moved up the levels there were sections on each landing so one could sit and read, comfortable looking chairs and couches with side tables and lamps which were touch sensitive and glowed with no viable source of there energy.

It was not wise to linger in this area especially in this particular room but she was unaware of the danger so she stayed awhile. With a few books in her hand which were written in English she buried herself in a chair with a high back where she would be easily noticed and lost herself in reading. Her stomach rumbled in protest but she ignored it for the wonder of words her brain mulled over and as a result to conserve energy she became drowsy. Still she read not wanting to leave the storyline although not really interesting it held her attention for the simple fact she was reading an alien book.

"Interesting book?" came a growl behind her as a large hand clamped on her shoulder. She gave an surprised squeak and looked a the hand it was large perhaps twice the size of her shoulder and covered in blue skin. It had numerous tiny scars and large ones dotting the surface and she couldn't quite tell if the fingernails were nails shaped like claws or actually claws. It did have a scent to it mold, moss and fresh dirt, the bathwater, at this she looked up and there was the creature staring down and her over the side of the chair. He was one of the blue skin aliens all in uniform but he was wearing long read and black robes and wore a tall crown with a single red jewel in the center.

She closed her eyes and gave a groan at her stupidity. Staying in the library was her fault and she had gotten too confident with the blues in uniform over looking her presence no doubt they had reported her to their higher ups which as she knew was royalty. She opened her eyes when she heard and felt him moving, he placed himself directly across from her and gave her an appraising look. She didn't know if she should stand in presence of royalty or stayed seated, she stayed seated due to the fear paralyzing her to the spot. She caught his look and hugged the book to her chest hiding it from his gaze, he chuckled at her.

"Um... I" she try to start to explain her presence but it was a mystery and had not explanation. He gave her what could be interrupted as a smile but with him there was always something sinister attached to it. "I was quite distressed to have my bath interrupted. Explain to me exactly how you managed to not only bypass the security of my inner sanctum twice but fall from the ceiling as you did. I had the area above tested and there was no evidence of tampering or that you had even been there." He said fixing her a simple intimidating look. She bit her lip thinking but drew up a blank it was best to tell the little truth to a fabulous lie, the nagging unsettling feeling came back full force. She knew him but she couldn't place where!

"I um... I fell from the ceiling" she admitted mumbling more to herself then to him, she had no doubt those large fin shaped ears picked up every sound including her racing heartbeat. "Obviously" he said dryly growing a bit impatient. "I don't know how I fell I just fell" she said stealing a glance at him before dropping her gaze back to the edge of the book.

"And where were you before you fell" he urged trying to piece this together, should she be an assassin he would find a hole in her defense and use it. "My home in the shower which would explain why I was...um..." she spoke up quickly but let her sentence die just as quickly. "Naked." he finished for her he chuckled at the blush spreading across her face. "Stealing is a crime" he said indicating toward her clothing. She blushed even brighter and sputtered "I'm sorry I was cold and wet and... and... exposed I had no choice! I will give them back once I can find other clothing!" she insisted not wanting to expose herself to him again, or even ever again. While she didn't mind the earthy smells a foul smell had begun to take its place and only increased in strength during their small discussion. The only description she could associate was fish, old fish left lying in the sun to rot. She was biting her lip not to gag as it was impolite, particularly in front of royalty especially royalty that was twice your size and looked like he would rip you to pieces in seconds if displeased.

He leaned forward and whispered to her as if to let her in on a conspiracy "I don't think you'll find much need for new clothing my dear" and finished with a wink. She had leaned into listen but was confused by his words and the added wink was no help. The king she assumed he was for he looked far to old be still be prince and she had little doubt he would wait for a doddering father to die peacefully and leave the throne. She hadn't taken note of it before in the bath but leaning in he could see scars on his face small and large as there had been on his hands. The king stood and with quick movements scooped her up and thrown her over one shoulder she gave a startle squeak as she done before. He laughed and traced her slim leg through the flimsy skirt which stilled her struggles to gain balance and remain upright, he held her firmly against him with one hand wrapped around her thighs. She shuddered at the gentle caress of his other hand it was a very unwelcome touch but she wasn't sure was he meant by it until he slapped her bottom then gave it a hearty squeezing adding in "Save you strength you'll need it to keep up with my pace. Always fun to break in a new girl!" he guffawed and began to descend the stairs.

The horror of reality settled in with his words and actions. She resumed her struggles trying uselessly to wiggle through his grip which only made him laugh. All her mind could scream was rape and escape! She couldn't call out to the guards since it was their king who kept her prisoner and there was a snowball chance in hell she could take out the big guy, who smelled like fish! She wanted to vomit with his every step pushing against her stomach and the smell overwhelming her nostrils. "Please put me down!" he pleaded her last option was appealing to his good nature if it even existed.

"All in good time" he replied amusement in his voice. He had decided the small simpering girl was not an assassin and if she was she was not a threat. it had been some time since he had a new girl in his bed all the fair ones going to his son's lower harems. The girl had made no indication she knew of his identity or even the knowledge he had a son, another bonus. She was human which his son favored not a bad looking species since he had sired his son from one, but still young and a bit on the scrawny side. He preferred them a bit taller and fuller in certain areas but he could fatten this one up, her hair was too short but the color was pleasing and it would grow. He needed a good slave with his son stilling all of them and denying him access to his property. He might even consider training her as an obedient wife if she pleased him that is. so far she was a step ahead of all others she was not struggling too much and young enough to begin a proper training.

With humans they were fickle placid and responsive then treacherous and conniving. He had been burnt too many times by the scribes to let this one get an advantage, this one would start out knowing her place, in his bed chained if necessary and away from his son and all ideas of freedom! If she was a fast learner he was prepared to spoil this little one just from the walk to his quarters she was quickly becoming a favorite and he had yet to sample her. Perhaps he was even lucky enough to be a virgin! Oh his mouth water with the thought he loved breaking in a virgin especially to his taste an experienced women could give pleasure but was already taught. Young humans were hard to tell some where experienced some shy but still touched other were cold but fresh and other were willing but untouched. From her shy manners she hoped it was the result of never being touched. His pace increased hurrying to found out the answer, the faster he lay claim the sooner his pleasure and assurance his son could not interfere.

"Father if I could have a moment of your time" he stopped dead and snarled openly causing the little human to whimper in fear and wiggly a bit. he must be cursed since the brats birth for whatever reason! There had been times he had Haggar pursue the issue of countering it but the gods obviously worked outside her influence. He turned and nodded to his son "What is it Lotor" he was trying to be polite hurry the issue and be rid of the brat. He was on his turf but his son was always a threat especially toward his women!

"I wanted to discuss a change in supply trafficking to prepare for the upcoming invasion of the Glerion system but it seems you are occupied." Lotor said eyes the scared little girl on his father shoulder, Zarkon grunted in response. Lotor noticed the tighten grip on the girl knowing he father felt a bit threatened over perhaps his claim. "Petty matters best left to the administrators why bother me?" His voice low and filed with a threatening growl.

Lotor shifted his gaze from the small human giving him pleading eyes to his father "Some things are better communicated directly lost is translation is a hassle and a few times need you approval" He said off handedly his gaze resting back on the human mouth words at him. "Fine right a proposal leave it with my secretary I'll pursue it when I have a chance." Zarkon turned on his heel and began to march off. The little human twisted her head and mouthed more words at him urgently. He had no grounds to claim her which he felt disappointed he really didn't care what or who his father dragged into his bed but he did not want to see this little one dragged either. She cried out a bit when Lotor turned to go and Zarkon pinched her rear, "Oh Mr. Darcy, Mr. Rochester, where are you when you are needed!" she gave a hopeless sob. She was pathetic enough without calling out for fictional Englishmen to save her.

Lotor stopped in his tracks and turned back toward his father retrieving back, his sharp eyes caught the glint in her eyes of falling tears. He was taking a chance, he was suppose to be a heartless bastard where women aside from his lovely scribes were concerned but he felt moments of weakness. "Father" he called catching up to them Zarkon stopped and growled "What!" facing his son. "The girl over your shoulder where did she come from?" he was taking a gamble.

Zarkon smiled "She fell into my lap" he laughed at the thought of their meeting. "But how did she come here? What transport did she arrive on?" Zarkon didn't answer but the little human did "None!" Zarkon dug his sharp fingernail into her thigh in displeasure. Lotor smirked "Just as I thought, my men and i have been looking out for a young lady fitting her description" he insisted trying not to show the eagerness in his words "She was a present, a thank you gift." he smirked at this the prince was always receiving gifts especially in the form of young girls. "As you can see she is quite young and needs some training" he was casually picking at his finger nails before shooting his father a knowing look.

Zarkon raised an eyebrow and laughed "Not this time brat she fell into my bath she must learn her lesson about interrupting a kings bath then running away. I will be in charge of her training" He pinched her bottom again earning a squeak and a few struggles from her, no matter how many times she did this it amused him. Zarkon resumed his trek to the quarters leaving no chance for his son objection. Lotor shook his head, aside from openly challenging his father in his area of the palace he was powerless. The girl was at his father's mercy he hoped she was smart enough to not get herself killed or strong enough to keep her sanity. He was not sure how long the girl would survive if she was not, he turned and left heading for his own sanctuary.

Upon reaching his bed chambers Zarkon dumped the little human on the large bed then helped himself to the conveniently placed wine on the other side of the room. She was tempted to ask for a glass of wine one glass would be enough to overwhelm her. If she was too drunk to care she was too drunk to feel if she couldn't feel she couldn't hurt and she might be able to bare this monster's treatment. He might be pleased with her limp drunken form not fighting him of course drooling over the pillow unconscious was not how he envisioned the start to her training. He noticed her eyes the glass of wine and for experience could see the cogs turning in her head.

"I think not little one I want you aware." he smiled at her and downed the last of the liquid. He set the cup down and began removing his outer robes and placed his crown on a table near the bed. She curled into herself and looked at him "I don't want this! I won't feel anything but hate for you if you do this" she tried to reason with him. He chuckled at her, "Little girls never know what they want and you will learn to feel pleasure form my hands if you are obedient!" he said the last words were a stern warning. He climb onto the bed closing the space between them as she tried to scramble away from him scooped her up in her arms and planted a soft kiss one her forehead. He began his descent downward with kisses and to her surprise and even hers he was extremely gentle, the first time.

His touch was light and almost loving as if he was capable of such an emotion. He whispered reassurances and praises into her ear in both English and his native tongue. He tried to give her pleasure which she hated him even more for making her feel good and from the likes of him. He wiped and kissed away the tears when she felt split in to and even waited for her to adjust before seeking his own pleasure and praising her with slow movements and words as he found such pleasure. When all was done although eager for a second round he let her rest and sleep of the taxation on her body.

Of course as all warrior kings tend to be in old age and when they have strong and cunning sons like Lotor waiting to gain the throne he was paranoid and at times let this get the better of his judgment. He burst into the room half expecting Lotor bent over his prize and half expecting her gone with evidences of his son and prize coupling, instead he found her sleeping almost where he left her. She had shifted slightly in her sleep moving from the fetal position to laying slightly curled on the pillows her cheeks still wet from tears. Not at all reassured he woke her and their second coupling was much harsher then the first it only ended after he had been sated many times and she was covered in bruises, bite marks and blood trailing from her torn flesh from between her thighs and scratches made in passionate moments and punishment.

He was tempted to leave her to heal on her own as a reminder of her place and as a result of his over possessive and paranoid nature but that would leave him unable to play with her again. A medical team was sent to see to her wounds all superficial at worst of course there was mental scarring, she let them work healing her body only daring to crack the swollen eye once, a gift from his majesty after trying to hide under the bed. She returned to unconsciousness her preferred state of being but was woken to eat supervised by Zarkon demanding all morsels laid in front of her consumed liquid included. She had braced herself for him to tear at her slightly rested and newly healed body again but he left her alone promising to return later. She ventured from the bed to explore the area she was contained within a large bedroom with three doors two remained locked a touch pad near them and one lead the way to a bathroom.

This bathroom differed greatly from the originally she had fell in both in size and style. It was about the size of an average bathroom from her home and many of the devices were of similar design she was thankful it was missing the spikes and stones the rest of the palace was decorated with. Her greatest discovery since the library, she still loved the library just not her foolish decision to linger, was the shower. It took a few tries and voice commands to figure out the controls which were relatively easy once she understood. She let the water run over her body and she even felt like humming a tune but stopped with a gasp as two bulky arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a large chest. Zarkon pressed kisses down her neck while growling he never felt her tears this time as they mixed with the shower. He took her hard against the wall and then a few more on the bed, she cooperated slightly not wanting to provoke a beating and let him receive his pleasure quickly. She had had not known yet encounter his higher stamina which was a treat of the race.

In the afterglow he admired her sleeping form her reward for cooperating. He truly was pleased with her and the progress of their training, fear was always the greatest teacher one always remembered pain. He hummed to himself regretting his duties required him to take leave of her, he would return but it was never soon enough. In an uncharacteristic mover he placed a tender kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. Had she known it would only add to the nightmares he caused for her. When she awoke he was still missing to her relief, but another figure sat in the room. She blinked at the strange person dressed in a ragged brown cloak shadowing their face, "Um... hello" she asked slowly wondering why the person seem to glare at her though no eyes were visible, she was scared of this person and the heavy aura around them but Zarkon still remained the main oppressor.

"You little tramp..." growled the voice a broken and gravel voice barely recognized as female. The figure moved closer and she moved back, "You think you will earn title of queen with soft eyes and smiles! _My _rightful title!" The figure spat out stopping at the edge of the bed. She tried to scramble off the bed only to be caught amongst the coverings and pillows. The figure was on the other side of the bed next to her in moments, she held up her hands in defense "Please I don't want to be here!" she tried to plead. The figure stopped its advancing and with a twisted smile well hidden reached into the sleeve of its cloak and pulled out a small electrical device. With one gnarled hand it offered it to her, she eyes it wearily not knowing what to think of it. "Take it dearie it will let you out of the room." the figure said softly her eyes lighting up at this but did not take the device. "Once you are free seek out Prince Lotor he will provide the means of your escape" the figure continued waiving the device slightly. She bit her lip trying to way the risk of trusting this hostile then friendly being "You want to be free don't you? To go home?" the figure urged and her resolve broke taking the small device in her hands. She stared at it tracing it slowly, looking up to offer thanks none was to be had for the figure was gone.

She fashioned simple toga covering out of a sheet and walked to the door. The device had only a few buttons labeled in English, pointing it at the door she was confident lead out of the room she pressed the button labeled released. There was a hissing sound and she eagerly checked the door for signs of it opening but it remained sealed. She pressed the button again but there was no hiss that followed. Disappointed and frustrated she threw the device on the bed and sat by the door beating on it a few times with her fist. Her vision blurred again with tears and it became hard to breath with the sobs, she laid her forehead against the cold surface and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she was strapped to a bed several medical teams hovered over her. She only slightly registered her breathing was forced by a tube lodged up her nose and down her throat strait into her lungs. As her awareness grew so did the burning in her lungs, she coughed and tried to speak only to be silenced by a the medical team. She did not understand their language as the rushed about, she grew drowsy age and closed her eyes. Upon awaking again she found the forced breathing tubes had been removed and no one lingered over her. She had little freedom still strapped to the bed but she could move her head from the side, he sight focused and she could make out medical teams walking about but none stopped for long.

She tried speaking but her throat was raw and dry, she coughed from the effort which drew a female nurse to her side. "Please help me" she gasped out flinching from the effort. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and pushed something cold against her neck, the world blurred a fell away again. The next time she awoke she was curled into the side of Zarkon who was gently stroking her hair, she gasped and tried push away from him but her limbs felt too heavy to move. "You scared me" his voice was calm and even keeping the steady tempo of stroking her hair. "Near dead at the door wrapped in a sheet is not how I would prefer to be greeted." there was no amusement in his voice.

He removed himself by her side to straddle her and began a stern lecture on proper greetings emphasizing all the important and a few non important points with his fist. She could not escape through sleep just cower in a corner how the medical team found her, no one offered a comforting word or touch. They healed her and left her in the corner, left her to her own survival. She didn't manage to sleep even before he returned, the same episode repeating as always he forced her hours passing his temper always rising and falling. Days or even weeks past her by she could not tell, always the same. She knew there was only death at the end of this either death of her body or death of her soul, and always by his anger. He was always angry whether she be passive, cooperative, or fighting back it all angered him.

He would kill her either through fright of his shifting moods, gentle then angry and back again or through brute strength one of these beatings would end in her death. She cried as she had times before at her fate and the futile efforts she put forth, in an hysterical fit she threw a large book one of the few meager gifts Zarkon has presented her with, a distraction, at the mirror in the bathroom. The mirror shattered and she froze but no alarm sounded no guards or medical teams running into the rooms. She took a large piece and with great effort pushed it through her neck. Blood seeped from the wound and ran down her skin, she grabbed towels and wrapped them around catching the blood and wiping up the evidence which lay on the floor.

She crawled under the bed and closed her eyes waiting for the pain to subside which never did until she no longer breathed. He found her hours later he was in a rage from before her absence only adding, the mirror in pieces. Her had only found her after he began to tear apart the room himself and manage to spot a pool of blood underneath the bed. He dragged her cold body out her eyes and mouth hung open, the towels thick and half crusted around her neck the mirror still lodged in her throat. He beat her still break stiff bones and tearing at her flesh.

Medical teams later dissected her taking samples and making records. She was shipped off into different directions of the galaxy to faculties all trying to reconstruct her, clone her. Time passed and so did the interest in her revival pushed onto a back burner until sealed in files in a storage closet somewhere, starting in a closet ending in a closet with the only peace she could find.


End file.
